The Amateur Detective of the 22nd Century
by Gotham317
Summary: Episodes of the TV series, SH22, with a new character. Her name is Diana Blake, a pretty young detective who teams up with Holmes and the gang to solve cases.
1. The Fall and Rise of Sherlock Holmes

**My OC Diana Blake is a detective who works with Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade on cases. I don't know how to describe her personality, only that she's an amateur detective following in the footsteps of her idol Holmes, and she has a crush on him. I'm only writing about parts in which Diana says or does, sorry if it's not the whole episode. Sometimes it's hard to understand what they saw in the series. I'm not rewriting all episodes with Diana in them, just some I think that would be perfect.**

**Enjoy!**

**The Fall and Rise of Sherlock Holmes**

Watson: New London, May 25, 2103. Subject identified, Martin Fenwick. Parole violation failure to report for crypnotic programing renewal. Other vehicle reported stolen, 0200 from Piccadilly Circus.

A police cruiser was chasing a purple hovercraft throughout New London. In the police cruiser was a compudroid robot called Watson by Inspector Beth Lestrade, who sat in the front sat with the steering wheel. Beside her was a young lady in her twenties, who had long orange hair, or red as everyone calls it, with light blue eyes. She wore a black fedora hat on her head, wore a red jacket, black boots, blue pants, and a black shirt. Her name is Diana Blake, a private consulting detective, who often works with Lestrade on her cases. She was assisting Lestrade in her case against Fenwick and was now involved in the chase for Fenwick.

Watson: Collision alert!

Lestrade: Huh?

Diana: Watch out!

Lestrade pulled hard on the lever but the police cruiser hit a part of the statue of Lord Nelson's hat.

Watson: Impact registered.

Lestrade: Duh!

Watson: Damage reported has been uplinked to New Scotland Yard.

Lestrade: Thanks Watson. Snitch!

The cruiser continued the chase against Fenwick.

Lestrade: This is Inspector Lestrade of New Scotland Yard! Set down at once!

But the hovercraft would not stop. So Lestrade fired at the hovercraft, which sent it flying down to the ground, knocking down four lampposts. The hovercraft came to a stop. The door opened and Fenwick crawled out while his partner remained in the hovercraft.

Fenwick: Go master! I'll draw their fire!

He got up and ran and nearly stopped when the police cruiser landed in front of him. Fenwick tried to make a run for it, but Diana used her own ionizer to shoot Fenwick and have him tied up.

Diana: Thought you'd get away, huh? Well not this time, Fenwick. I've got him, Inspector!

Suddenly, she heard laugher, it sounded evil. Diana looked behind her at the hovercraft. She gasped when she saw who it was inside the damaged vehicle. The hovercraft rose up and flew away just as Lestrade arrived.

Lestrade: What is it?

Diana: M-Moriarty?

Lestrade: What?

Fenwick: My master, your worst nightmare.

000000

At 221 B Baker Street the museum of Sherlock Holmes, Diana had followed Fenwick to the museum. She didn't know that Lestrade and her robotic partner were nearby in the shadows. They too had followed Fenwick. In the museum, Fenwick found what he was looking for, a fake wig and beard. He kicked at the glass cabinet and the cabinet fell to the floor. Outside, Diana had just opened the door when Fenwick broke the door down and ran off. Diana nearly fell when the door came down but it landed on Lestrade and Watson. There was no time talk, Lestrade, Watson, and Diana chased Fenwick.

Lestrade: Police, halt! This is your last warning!

Diana: Come back here!

Fenwick stopped at a lamp post and Lestrade fired her ionizer. The blast hit the rails to an underground subway. Fenwick leapt into the underground to escape. Lestrade, Diana, and Watson stopped by the entrance while Lestrade and Diana held up their ionizers.

Lestrade: Come out with your hands up, Fenwick!

Fenwick: Catch me if you can, Yardie! Ha, ha, ha

Watson: Internal directive 12 C. An unaccompanied officer may not enter the underground area without prior authorization. Access denied.

Diana: Would you really go down there, Inspector? It's filthy and very dark.

Lestrade: I'm not that crazy. There's rats down there.

_Back at Baker Street…._

Lestrade: What were you doing here, Diana?

Diana: I was sure I saw Moriarty in that hovercraft, so I thought I'd come here to find some answers on how he came to be alive.

Lestrade: I think you've lost your head. Moriarty has been dead for years.

Diana: I know that, but I know what I saw!

Lestrade: Sure, whatever. Come on, let's see what Fenwick stole from the museum.

They went to the broken cabinet and Diana picked up a small card that was on the floor.

Diana: "The disguise worn by Professor James Moriarty at Reichenbach Falls just before he attacked Sherlock Holmes."

Lestrade: He stole Moriarty's disguise? What do you make of it, Watson?

Watson: External security, infernal alarm system functional, internal security compromised due to obsolete non-shattered proof glass.

Lestrade: (sarcastic) So glad I asked.

Diana: (looks at Moriarty's picture) That guy in the hovercraft, Fenwick's buddy, who just tried to run us down.

Moments later, Lestrade was at the computer doing some research on Moriarty. She was shocked to see the info she received, as was Diana.

Diana: No way!

Lestrade: This is not possible. Professor James Moriarty died over 200 years ago.

Diana: Now do you believe me about Moriarty?

Lestrade: I guess you were right about him, Diana.

The news channel appeared on the screen and a blonde reporter lady was talking about the crypnosis failures around New London. Then she talked about Sir Evan Hargreaves, a famous biologist, who had just invented celluar rejuvenation.

Lestrade: Hmm. I'll have to talk to him. Maybe he can shed some light on this strange business.

She took down an old book from the shelf and scanned the pages.

Diana: What are these books, Lestrade?

Lestrade: These are the journals of Dr. John Watson, who has written and record every case Holmes has solved. James Moriarty, professor of mathematics, according to Holmes, the greatest code breaker the world has ever known. Well, that could explain the crypnosis problem. Thank you, Watson.

Watson: Syntax's unclear, please rephrase.

Lestrade: I meant the real Watson, not you.

Diana: Now you know I'm not crazy. I saw Moriarty.

000000

Outside Greyson's office, Diana waited for Lestrade. The door opened and Lestrade and Watson left the office.

Diana: Well?

Lestrade: He doesn't believe your story about Moriarty. He thinks its someone wearing an elasto-mask.

Diana: Well the Moriarty I saw wasn't wearing a mask! He was real!

Lestrade: We'll talk about it later, Watson just got word that the stolen hovercraft has been recovered. I have to check it out for fingerprints.

Diana: OK. If you see Moriarty or whoever it was, let me know.

As they left the office, Greyson was trying to get an elasto-mask of an old lady off his head.

Greyson: Oh zed! What's wrong now? It came off so easily when the techies were showing me!

000000

That night at New Scotland Yard, Lestrade, Diana, and Watson went to the New Scotland Yard's basement.

Diana: Here's my memo for your Chief Greyson; I believe James Moriarty has been brought back from the dead. I believe Moriarty stole his former disguise from the museum so we would not be able to link his DNA scans to the stolen hovercraft.

Lestrade tried to open the door by pressing a button, but it wouldn't open. So she kicked the door down and they went into the basement.

Diana: In the history of crime, there has been no greater criminal genius. Moriarty met his match, but once. If we are to save the modern world from his evil, we must bring back his most formidable opponent, the only man who ever defeated him.

As she spoke, Lestrade removed a brown sheet to reveal a glass-walled, honey-filled coffin with a face of an old man inside, who was actually none other than…

Diana: Sherlock Holmes.

But once she got a look of the old Holmes through the glass, Diana frowned.

Diana: He doesn't look like much, does he?

Watson: Ambiguous, please rephrase.

Lestrade: You see guys, the world thought Holmes had lost his life at Reichenbach Falls, but somehow, he outwitted death and Moriarty both. In fact, he died of old age many years and many cases later.

Diana: Well, when we get him to Sir Evan Hargreaves, he should try to make him young again.

They left the basement taking the coffin with them.

Diana: Oh yeah, I have one more thing to add to that memo to the Chief.

Watson: Unavailable, file uploaded.

Diana: What?! But I didn't finish!

Lestrade: You sent it already?! Have you lost your halo chips, Watson?!

Watson: Negative. All halo chips present and accounted for.

Lestrade: Get in the cruiser you worthless bucket of zed! You're supposed to help us, not those suits upstairs!

The three of them got into the cruiser and sped off with the coffin.

Lestrade: We're outta here!

000000

At Sir Evan's mansion, Diana waited outside the lab while Sir Evan used his celluar rejuvenation techniques to bring Sherlock Holmes back to life. She hoped the rejuvenation would work and bring back Holmes. Finally, Sir Evan came back. Diana sat up, anxious.

Sir Evan: It worked. Sherlock Holmes is back.

Diana: That's great! Can I see him?

Sir Evan: Of course. He's still in the lab.

Diana: Thank you, Sir Evan.

She walked into the lab searching for Holmes or Lestrade. When she found them, Diana gasped. Sherlock Holmes was sitting on a table, alive and young, and handsome too. He was busy talking to Lestrade.

Holmes: You call this food, Inspector Lestrade?

Lestrade: How – how did you know my name?

Holmes: Eyes and brains, my dear. The family resemblance is strong. I knew your ancestor only too well I'm afraid. Besides, you're still wearing your badge.

Then he noticed Diana, who was still staring at them.

Diana: (shakes his hand) Um, hello. It's nice to meet you, Holmes.

Holmes: Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss uh-

Diana: Diana Blake. Like you, I'm a detective.

Holmes gave an amused smile. Later, they left Sir Evan's mansion in the police hovercraft. Holmes was given clothes, a new Inverness cape and deerstalker cape.

Holmes: So, you're having a crime wave?

Diana: Uh, how did you know?

Holmes: You brought me back for more than just my good looks and sparkling wit. By the way, who or what is that metallic gentleman sitting in the back with Miss Blake? Does he do anything?

Lestrade: Debatable. He's a compudroid snitch I call Watson. He belongs to New Scotland Yard and reports to them too. So, I turned him off.

At Lestrade's apartment, the news lady was on screen with news about the crypnosis failure. When she finished her report, Lestrade turned it off and took out a piece of paper.

Lestrade: There's the problem, you're the solution. Because this is the perpetrator.

She held up Moriarty's picture and showed it to Holmes, who had a look of disbelief.

Holmes: Moriarty? He was laid to rest centuries ago. I saw him myself. The man is….dead.

Diana: So were you. But I saw Moriarty as clear as I see you.

Lestrade: I thought you'd wait for the facts before you jump to conclusions, Holmes. Maybe its time you started your reeducation.

She picked up a halo learner and goggle-phones, and gave them to Holmes.

Lestrade: This is a halo learner. You put in a vid, and you put on the goggle-phones, and you learn stuff. You still have to think of course, but you should be good at that. (tosses him a gold chip) Here, might as well begin with the 20th Century, the golden age of crime.

She walked over to her door as it opened for her.

Lestrade: Diana will stay with you and inform you about things you don't know. I expect you to be fully caught up by the time I get back. Surely that isn't too much to expect of the world's greatest detective.

And she left the apartment. Holmes tried out the device while Diana watched, but he was a bit surprised to learn how much the world has changed.

Holmes: Flying cars? Talking picture screens? Auto learning devices? Women in charge? What's the world come to?

000000

Holmes was busy watching the news on the little screen while Diana was reading one of Dr. Watson's journals. She didn't notice Holmes was watching her until now.

Holmes: What are you doing with Watson's journals?

Startled, Diana dropped the book and accidently knocked over some of the other books as well.

Diana: I'm so sorry! I was just reading Watson's journals and-

Holmes: Those books are Dr. Watson's journals! Where did you and Lestrade find them?

Diana: She didn't tell me, they were in her care.

As she picked up the journals, Holmes knelt down to help her pick them up. But when they reached for the last book, their hands touched. Holmes and Diana looked at each other for a minute until they heard Lestrade coming with the robot Watson. Diana quickly put the books next to the computer.

Lestrade: Holmes, meet Watson.

Watson: Greetings human. I am a model seven law enforcement compudroid. I am the property of New Scotland Yard, currently registered to Inspector B. Lestrade, who calls me Watson.

Holmes: Well, there are similarities. The waste line and an unfortunate tendency to overblow pomposities.

Lestrade: Too bad there's not more. Come on, Holmes. We have a date downtown.

Diana: What date?

Lestrade: It's not what you think, Diana. And you're coming too.

Holmes put on his cape and hat, as did Diana. Lestrade turned to Watson.

Lestrade: Stay Watson! See that pile of books over there by the computer?

Watson: Affirmative.

Lestrade: Read-eh, scan them. Maybe you'll learn something. Holmes is gonna need an informed assistant.

While driving in the police cruiser to New Scotland Yard, Holmes asked about the Dr. Watson's journals.

Holmes: Lestrade, Diana told me those books were my friend John Watson's journals. Where did you get them?

Lestrade: Family heirlooms. You miss him?

Holmes: More than I care to admit.

Diana: I completely understand, Holmes. Sorry if I-

Holmes: No need to apologize, Miss Blake.

When they arrived at New Scotland Yard, they went to the lab where people in white suits were trying to brainwash an angry man.

Lestrade: These psychotics are the only ones who know anything, and even they can't figure it out.

Holmes: It is my business to know what other people don't.

The man was brainwashed and a smile appeared on his face. Holmes went to talk with one of the psychotics when Chief Greyson came over.

Greyson: So that's the deceased detective who's going to save civilization as we know it. I am underwhelmed.

Lestrade: Give it a rest, Chief.

Diana: Yeah. He's just starting to figure things out.

Holmes: Lestrade. Miss Blake. We must follow this young man. His crypnosis will not hold and I think I know why.

Greyson: Oh, you do, do you? I am Chief Inspector Charles Greyson, Mr. Holmes. I'm sure you can succeed where New Scotland Yard cannot.

Holmes: It wouldn't be the first time.

000000

So Holmes, Lestrade, Diana, and Greyson followed the man on the streets in their cruiser. The man realized he was being followed and made a run for it. Then another hovercraft appeared and the man got inside and it flew off.

Holmes: Closer Lestrade. I must see whose driving.

The police cruiser got close enough to the hovercraft to get a view of the driver.

Greyson: Fenwick! Follow that hovercraft!

Holmes: No, back to the yard, Lestrade. The main computer is under attack.

Greyson: The main computer? Holmes, I demand an explanation!

Diana: One word…Moriarty.

Holmes: Miss Blake, there is definitely a brilliant yet warped mind at work. But not Moriarty in my estimation. By the way, might I suggest you go to manual overwrite, Lestrade?

Lestrade: What are you talking a-

All of a sudden, the police cruiser di a strange sudden movement. Everyone yelled at the cruiser went down towards the road. Lestrade tried to regain control, but couldn't.

Lestrade: Zed! It's not responding!

Holmes quickly pressed a button and the cruiser fly back into the air again.

Lestrade: Thanks for turning off the auto pilot, Holmes.

Holmes: Your welcome, Lestrade. Next time, pay attention when I make a constructive suggestion? I do not say these things lightly.

Diana: That sure was a close call.

Greyson: What-what happened?

Holmes: Your police cruisers like your crypnosis machine are all linked to the master computer at the yard. An intruder could not only cause the crypnosis programs to fail, but would also be able to wreak havoc wherever the long arm of the law could not reach. As even you can't see it.

When they arrived, they got to the main computer control room, but there was nothing.

Lestrade: It looks like he's been and gone.

Holmes: No, that is where our intruder is.

He ran towards a door and pressed a button to open it.

Lestrade: Stay out of there, Holmes! That's the heart of the computer!

But the door opened and a bright light shined on them. There was a man wearing a mask as his robot was zapping at the main computer.

Holmes: Cease and desist, whoever you are!

The man looked back at Holmes and chuckled evilly as he controlled the robot to attack Holmes. When he pressed the button, Lestrade came in with her ionizer.

Lestrade: Freeze!

Holmes: Lestrade, no!

But the robot fired and, before Holmes could push Lestrade out of the way, she got hit and she slammed into the door, unconscious. Holmes checked to see if she was alright, then he turned and glared at the intruder.

Holmes: Enough!

Then Diana entered. The robot fired again at her, but Holmes took off his cape and blocked the robot's aim from Diana. Holmes leapt down and grabbed the ionizer and kicked the robot, and then he fired the ionizer at the robot, destroying it. The masked man jumped out of the way of the falling robot as it crashed. Then the man took out a smoke bomb and tossed over to Holmes. Smoke came out, flooding the room. Diana had helped Lestrade to her feet, just as Watson suddenly appeared and grabbed the two women and left. Holmes followed, just as an explosion went off. The man fired a grappling hook towards the ceiling and chuckled wickedly. He took off his mask to show that the intruder was Moriarty.

When it was over, everyone met with Greyson in his office.

Greyson: The mastermind is Fenwick! There's no one else! That cannot be!

Holmes: Sir, I must respectfully disagree. That man is no longer capable of independent thought.

Diana: You're both wrong! It was Moriarty! I saw him as clearly as I see you Holmes!

Holmes: Miss Blake, it may think like Moriarty, it may even look like Moriarty, but Moriarty it is not. No matter how much he wants us to think so. Eyes and brains, Miss Blake.

Diana: It's Diana, please.

Lestrade: Holmes, you once said "Once you eliminated the impossible, whatever remains no matter how improbable, must be the truth." Are you telling us there's no chance she's right?

Holmes: Time will tell, Lestrade. This much I do know and with absolute certainty, we've not seen the last of him, whoever he is. He shall prove a most worthy adversary, and I for one am looking forward to his next move. (to Greyson) You have resignated the computer network with stronger safe guards?

Greyson: As we speak, the crypnosis crisis is over. One lucky does not a New Scotland Yard detective make.

Holmes: All the more reason to remain in private practice. (to Watson) What prompt you to come to our aid, Watson?

Although his voice sounded weird at first, his voice changed to the original Dr. Watson.

Watson: My good man, surely you know the answer to that. I am after all your faithful servant, Dr. John Watson. And I shall endeavored to-

Holmes: Lestrade, what have you done? This machine thinks its Watson!

Lestrade: (fake British accent) Elementary, my dear Holmes.

Holmes pointed to his forehead, rolled his eyes, and smiled.


	2. The Crime Machine

**The Crime Machine**

At the Swiss Alps, a police cruiser drove over the Alps towards Reichenbach Falls.

_Watson: June 15, 2103._

Holmes: Ah, the Swiss Alps. At least they haven't changed in all these years. It's elegant as ever, pity I can't say the same for Lestrade's driving skills.

Diana: That's what I used to say to her.

Lestrade: Let's get a closer look.

_Watson: Detective Diana Blake was certain Professor Moriarty was behind New London's recent crime wave. There was only one way to convince her otherwise, take her to Reichenbach Falls where Moriarty had plunged to his death over 200 years ago._

Holmes: There! Look!

Diana: What is it?

He had pointed to a big pine tree that stood over the falls.

Holmes: That might pine was nothing but sapling then.

_Flashback…._

_Holmes and Moriarty were falling to the waters below when Holmes grabbed a sapling tree branch and he grabbed Moriarty's hand._

_Holmes: Hold on!_

_But his hand slipped and Moriarty fell to his death._

_Flashback ends…._

Holmes: That tree saved my life.

Diana: You had a lucky escape.

Holmes: Now as to Moriarty, there's a cave here somewhere. Yes! Set us down here.

The cruiser landed next to the cave as the mist lifted. Holmes, Watson, Lestrade, and Diana walked into the cave.

Diana: It's freezing in here.

Holmes: He should be preserved just as I buried him. Observe.

He pushed a big boulder out of the way by stepping on a wooden plank. The boulder rolled aside and there was Professor Moriarty, frozen dead behind the ice. Diana and Lestrade gasped.

Lestrade: Moriarty!

Diana: Oh my gosh!

Holmes: And none the handsomer over the years.

He noticed a small hole in the ice as he examined it with his magnifying glass.

Diana: But then who's that guy I saw in the hovercraft? Some relative?

Holmes: As far as I know, he had no heirs.

Lestrade: Well, we can be certain of one thing. That sure isn't Moriarty tooling all over New London.

Diana: But he looked like Moriarty and he sounded like him. Who do you think it is?

Before Holmes could answer, the walls around them began to shake and rocks fell from the ceiling above.

Holmes: Run! The cave's collapsing!

Lestrade, Watson, and Diana ran for the exit. Holmes stopped for a minute and looked back to see Moriarty buried beneath the rubble. Holmes quickly jumped out of the cave in time as the rocks covered the entrance.

000000

Wiggins: Zed! How do you think you are, man, Sherlock Holmes?

Diana: It is him. One and the same.

Deidre: And you're that detective gal, Diana Blake.

Diana: (chuckles) That's me, gal.

Wiggins: Yeah, and I suppose he's Watson.

Watson: Please to make your acquaintance.

Holmes: Pay no heed. The robot's delusional. It believes its Watson just because its downloaded a few old books.

Deidre: He looks like Sherlock Holmes.

Holmes: A long story I shall gladly tell you later. Now as to our wager, I'd like to procure your services to guide us through the underground. Agreed?

Wiggins: Agreed. (shakes hands with Holmes) The name is Wiggins. But I have to warn you, there's been some nasty doings down there lately.

Holmes: Precisely why we must go there.

000000

As the group gazed at their surroundings in the underground, three shady characters appeared from the shadows.

Lady: Oh. A couple of tourists lost their way? If you wanna stay healthy, hand over the good stuff!

Lestrade boldly walked forward, flashing her badge.

Lestrade: Inspector Lestrade, New Scotland Yard, at your service.

Man1: A Yardie? She'll have one of them cool halo trackers.

Man2: We could track all the Yardies with it. Get her!

The three felons charged at Lestrade with three glowing sticks they used for weapons. Lestrade raced forward and the fight was on. Diana knew Lestrade needed help so she joined in the fight. The felons were no match for Diana and Lestrade's karate skills.

Watson: Really Holmes, as gentlemen, don't you think we-

Holmes: Clearly the ladies can take care of themselves. And please, you're not a gentleman, you're a robot.

The lady in red was thrown onto Watson's foot, but it didn't hurt Watson, just a little bit of smoke rose from his leg.

Watson: Dear me. I'm quite rusty at this.

Holmes: Now be specific, Wiggins. I need to know the precise adversenter of all this criminal activity.

But Wiggins wasn't paying attention as he watched one of the men fly by him during his fight with Lestrade and Diana.

Wiggins: Oh…well…uh…

Holmes: Has London changed so rapidly? I never heard of Ohwelluh.

Lestrade and Diana had won their fight with the felons, and Watson and Lestrade cuffed them.

Watson: Nicely done, Inspector.

Lestrade: Thanks Watson. (speaks into wrist communicator) I have three felons to be picked up at the Oxford Underground.

Deidre: You were amazing, Diana.

Diana: Thanks, kid, uh, I mean Deidre.

000000

Holmes, Watson, Lestrade, and Diana ventured further into the underground. Holmes put a hand to the wall and an ear.

Holmes: Do you hear that? The tunnel's vibrating.

Watson: Hmm. I'm detecting illegal levels of ouzo and rising.

Diana: What could that mean?

Fenwick: You'll soon find out!

They turned around and saw Fenwick with a giant red robot.

Lestrade: Fenwick! Of course! This crime wave is you're doing!

Holmes: Look out!

The robot fired but the group dodged out of the way. Fenwick chuckled evilly as the robot continued firing. Holmes tossed his cane into the robot's neck, but it didn't do much damage. The robot prepared to fire at Holmes.

Lestrade: Holmes, look out!

She fired her ionizer at the robot, but the robot glowed green, probably a defense shield, which caused the blasts from Lestrade's ionizer to wrap around Lestrade instead. Watson lassoed the robot's feet and yanked him to the ground. As he came towards the robot, the robot punched Watson down and ripped the red wire off his neck, which caused Watson to shut down. Next, the robot fired at Holmes, but Holmes rolled out of the way and towards a switch and waited for the robot to come closer.

Holmes: Just step to your left….perfect!

He pulled the switch and the robot was electrocuted. Then Fenwick appeared, holding another ionizer.

Fenwick: Inventive, but not near enough. Sleep well.

He fired at Holmes, but it put him to sleep. Then he did the same with Lestrade, who was still tied up. Diana snuck up behind Fenwick and prepared to hit him with a metal bar, but Fenwick saw this coming and aimed his ionizer at her.

Fenwick: Don't even think about, amateur.

Diana: You won't get away with this, Fenwick!

Fenwick: I already have. And little Miss Crime Fighter is going straight to number one on the Yard's most wanted list. But first, a nap.

He put Diana to sleep and she fell to the floor. Fenwick laughed wickedly.

000000

Moments later, Fenwick and the red robot dumped the unconscious Holmes, Diana, and Lestrade, and the shutdown Watson in a subway train. Holmes, Diana, and Lestrade were handcuffed.

Fenwick: I'm taking no chances with my little Yardie. In fact, I'm going to crime-notize her personally.

He and the robot left the subway and locked the door. At that time, Holmes woke up. Moaning, he sat up and shook his head.

Holmes: Well, that's a nasty bit of a 22nd Century I just have soon have missed. As for the handcuffs…

He jumped and swung his hands in front. Then he tried to fix Watson by attaching two wires together, but it didn't work.

Holmes: (groans) I suppose I must ask the female.

He woke Diana first by giving her a shake.

Diana: Holmes! Where are we?

Holmes: Never mind that. Tell me what wires I attach to and I get Watson to get these cuffs off.

Diana: To tell you the truth, I don't know. Ask Lestrade She's been with him longer than me.

Holmes tried to wake Lestrade by using a piece of her hair to tickle her face. That woke her up.

Lestrade: All right! I'm awake.

Holmes: Tell me what wires to attach where and I can get Watson back in service.

Lestrade: The blue wire to the right copper circuit, the red one to the left.

Holmes did as told, and Watson was back.

Watson: Dear me. Let me get those handcuffs.

He pressed a button and took out a small pen-like object. He used it to cut the handcuffs off Holmes, Diana, and Lestrade.

Diana Thanks. Good to have you back.

Holmes tried to open the door, but he couldn't.

Lestrade: My department.

Groaning, Holmes stepped aside. Lestrade tried to break the door down, but that didn't work either, so she kept trying.

Watson: Perhaps I should try.

Holmes: That won't be necessary.

He pressed the button on Watson and took out an ionizer and a small pick.

Diana: What are you doing?

Holmes: Getting us out of here.

Lestrade: This time, I'll bust it wide open!

As she did, Holmes fired at the ceiling. Water showered from above and the door opened and Lestrade fell out. Holmes and Diana got out while Diana snickered at Lestrade, who was helped up by Watson. Holmes tossed the pick onto the track.

Holmes: Excellent! The track's still alive. Lestrade, Miss Blake, get this train running, we'll need a quick getaway once I radicate the source of this crime wave.

000000

Before Holmes could make his escape, a big tough looking man blocked his way with an ionizer, which he fired at him. Holmes fell back as he dodged the blasts. It seemed as if he was about to be blasted, Watson came out of nowhere and jumped between Holmes and the man, getting hit by the ionizer in the leg. The man prepared to fire at Watson.

Holmes: No! Behind you, stun him!

Watson stunned the tough looking man and the man passed out.

Watson: Holmes, are you hurt?

Holmes: Me? It's you who are injured. Does it hurt?

Watson: I'm made of metal, remember?

Suddenly, the large red robot appeared, ready to fire at them. Then Diana jumped on the robot, her arms around its neck, trying to distract it from Holmes and Watson.

Holmes: Diana, no!

Diana: Holmes, get out here! Now!

The robot stumbled backwards and crashed into one of the boilers. Diana emerged from the smoke and found Holmes and Watson.

Holmes: Diana, I told you to-

Diana: Watson and I got worried, so we followed you. Are you ok?

Holmes: I'm fine, but Watson's hurt. Now let's go. These boilers would blow any minute.

Back on the subway train, Lestrade tried to get the train moving, but it was stuck.

Lestrade: Blasted antiques! Even the great Sherlock Holmes couldn't get this rust bucket moving.

Holmes and Diana came back, carrying Watson.

Holmes: What's needed is a little 19th Century technology.

He kicked the engine and the train started to move along the tracks through the underground.

Holmes: Full speed ahead, Lestrade!

They made their escape just in time. The boilers and the crime machine exploded but Fenwick and a man escaped. In New London, smoke rose out from the sewers and there was an explosion in the underground as the train sped down the track. Lestrade tried to take control, but couldn't.

Lestrade: The power's gone! No breaks!

Diana: What do we do?

Lestrade: All we can do is scream!

And they did, as the train kept going faster and faster.

Diana: Now where are we going!

Holmes: (looks at his compass) Due south, so that means our next stop is-

Lestrade: A brick wall!

Holmes: Prepare for a swim!

Diana/Lestrade: What?!

Holmes: If I'm not mistaken, the Thames River is just behind that-

The train crashed through the wall and into the Thames River and it sunk. Holmes, Lestrade, and Diana emerged from the water and swam for shore. But there was no sign of Watson. Worried, Holmes called out to him.

Holmes: Watson! Watson, where's Watson?!

Lestrade: Compudroids are pretty heavy.

Holmes: WATSON! WATSON, BLAST YOU! WHERE ARE YOU! You can't be at the bottom of the river!

Lestrade: I'll call the dredgers.

Holmes: Dredgers?! What good will they be? You know how polluted this river is, just as it was even in my time! If them and all, he'll be a useless heap corroded circuitry. WATSON!

Lestrade: We'll get you a new compudroid.

Holmes: I don't want any compudroid! I want Watson!

Diana: Holmes, calm down. I know your upset about Watson but-

Holmes: Upset?! Watson saved my life! I-

Watson: Holmes? Is that you?

Holmes: Watson?

They were surprised to see Watson emerge from the water. He stopped to rest as Holmes went to his side.

Holmes: Honestly Watson, we've got to get you water proofed if you're going to continue with tomfoolery.

Watson: Oh. You called me Watson.

Holmes: It is your name, isn't it? Look old boy, I suppose I didn't realize until I thought I'd lost you and how much I have come to depend on you. One mustn't judge the metal of a person by his outside, which in your case is metal, but by what's inside, which is most decidedly Watson. Through and through!

He stopped banging on Watson's chest when Watson pulled out a fish from his chest.

Watson: Uh, not completely.

He tossed the fish back into the river and Holmes chuckled.

000000

When Holmes entered his old room at Baker Street, he took a deep breath and inhaled.

Holmes: Someone's been eating fish and chips in here.

Lestrade: Oh, probably the workmen I sent over to air things out. It's yours, if you wanna live here.

Holmes: I like nothing better. (looks at an old book) But where is Watson? What have you done with him? He should be here.

Watson: Coming Holmes!

Holmes gasped with surprise when Watson entered the room with Diana. His head looked different now, he had the head of the original Dr. John Watson.

Holmes: Watson! Why, you look-

Watson: Like the Dr. John Watson of old? I certainly hope so. Thanks to that new elasto-mask technology New Scotland Yard's working on.

Holmes: I'm speechless. It's remarkable.

Lestrade: I have one more surprise. New Scotland Yard would like to retain you as a consultant.

Holmes: Superb! Send my cases over straight away!

Lestrade: Uh no. You'll be working under me.

Holmes: You?! Balderdash! What sort of world has this become?

Lestrade: A better one.

Diana: What about me? Am I to be working under you too, Lestrade?

Lestrade: Nope.

Holmes: But if we ever need your services, I'd be honored to have another brilliant detective such as yourself at my side, Diana.

Diana: (smiles) That's the first time you ever called me by my name.

Watson: Well, I better had back to the Yard. I'm overdue to go off line.

Holmes: The Yard?

Watson: Why yes. Where else would I go?

Holmes: It's elementary, my dear Watson. This is your home, here with me.

Watson: Oh! I would be honored.

Holmes: Good.

As he spoke, he noticed a dark shadow watching from a distance across the street.

Holmes: Because this crime-notizing caper is far from over. The real villain remains at large.

The dark figure cackled evilly as he turned and walked away.

HHhhhHHGHoolhhhhhhhhhhhh


	3. The Hounds of the Baskervilles

**The Hounds of the Baskervilles**

At Baker Street, Diana, Watson, and Lestrade were watching the news about the three missing kids who had been supposedly attacked by a phantom hound.

Reporter: And to update that strange story about a phantom hound attack on the moon. All that remains of the three teenagers are the shredded spacesuits surrounded by huge hound-like tracks.

Diana: Those poor kids.

Watson: There have been sightings of this phantom hound for weeks now. It's just like all the old legends.

Lestrade: Hounds on the moon? Watson, you've been watching too much of the tabloid network.

Reporter: Missing are Troy Winslow the fourth only son of British shipping magnet John Winslow, Benjamin Joseph son of the American manufacture, and Kelsey James of Towson. Sadly, this is not the first time James has been in the spotlight. Her parents were among the dead of the aftermath of last year's tragic shuttle ton thousand crash.

The screen went fuzzy.

Lestrade: Great! We just get over the biggest crime wave in New London history, and now the Chief's sending us to the moon in search of non-existent hounds and runaway teenagers.

Diana: Maybe this case won't be so bad.

Lestrade: Where's Holmes when you need him?

_Incoming transmission._

Then Holmes appeared on the screen.

Holmes: Lestrade, something urgent has come up, I shall be back in touch in a few days.

The screen blinked and it went fuzzy again.

Diana: That was Holmes!

She tried to contact him again, but the screen was still fuzzy.

Lestrade: I'm his supervising officer, I'm supposed to tell him when and where he can go. Ugh!

Watson: I wouldn't worry about Holmes. I have a strong suspicion he's already on his way. He never could resist a good mystery.

On the screen was Galileo City on the moon.

000000

As soon as Diana, Watson, and Lestrade got inside Galileo City, they heard an eerie howl. They looked up at the glass roof and gasped.

Watson: Good gracious! It is the hound!

There on the glass roof was a huge werewolf-like creature crawling up the glass. Two robots down below it shot it, but it did no effect on the hound.

Diana: That's impossible!

A woman ran over to Lestrade and pointed at the elevator.

Woman: Pleaser officer! That's my son stuck in the elevator!

Up in the elevator, there was a little boy, a young man, and a guard holding up an ionizer at the hound, trembling.

Watson: Good heavens! The guard's panicked! If he fires that ionizer, he'll shatter the dome! No one will survive the decompression!

Lestrade: Watson, give me a boost!

Watson boosted Lestrade up towards the elevator, where she managed to get inside and stop the guard from firing the ionizer. Watson got a rope and Diana tossed it to Lestrade, who tied the rope to a bar and everyone used the rope to slide down out of the elevator and to the ground floor. The little boy was reunited with his mother just as the hound stopped howling.

Boy: It stopped, mommy, it stopped!

Diana: But it's still there. Weird. I want to get a closer look at that thing.

Lestrade/Watson: What?!

Diana: Let's go!

000000

When they got outside, they Holmes ordering the robots to stop shooting and go back inside and resume crowd control.

Holmes: Ah, Diana, Lestrade, Watson. You're just in time. This hound is a very sophisticated piece of work.

The giant hound leapt down in front of Holmes.

Lestrade: Watch it!

Holmes: It's a harmless illusion. Observe, it leaves no footprints. I'll wager I can walk right through.

Diana: Holmes, no!

But Holmes walked right through the hound, revealing that it was holographic, and the hound faded away.

Diana: Don't scare us like that, Holmes.

Holmes: Oh pity, and I was just making some real progress. Oh well. There's plenty more evidence to examine.

He turned to walk away.

Lestrade: Holmes wait. You're under my supervision here. Where are you going?

Holmes: To the sight of the attack, of course. Coming?

Lestrade growled, annoyed, but she followed him anyway, as did Watson and Diana. As they made their to the spot where the attack took place, an eerie howl echoed all around them. Diana shuttered, but she kept her pace and followed her friends. When they got there, Holmes examined the huge footprints left by the hounds.

Lestrade: I don't get it. Why would the hound leave footprints here and not back at the resort?

Holmes: Eyes and brains, Lestrade. There are obviously two hounds, this one and a holographic one.

Watson: But what about the old Lunar Legends? Why even the workers who built the mining complex claim to have seen a phantom hound.

Holmes: Oh, drivel and poppycock, Watson. Trick of a light, an over eager imagination, a publicity stunt. Use your eyes, man. This hound is definitely a tangible three dimensional creature. But interestingly, its footprints are all identical.

Watson: Meaning?

Holmes: It's non-organic. The prints of living creatures have continual verity.

Diana: But what does all this have to do with those missing kids?

Holmes: Excellent question. One thing is certain, someone has gone to great lengths to make this credible. And used your lunar hound legends to very the effect.

Watson: To what end? Scare people witless?

Holmes: The tourists are leaving in droves, presumably that was the desired goal. I must see those shredded space suits straight away.

000000

Diana: What a tragedy. How awful.

Holmes: I know the suits are costly but I wouldn't call their loss a tragedy.

Diana: I meant the kids, Holmes.

Holmes: But they weren't in these suits when they were smashed and shredded.

Diana: What?

Holmes: If they had been, the sudden decompression would've exploded the faceplate out not in, taking the person inside with it. Creating a very nasty mess indeed I might add.

Diana: So these shredded space suits were left behind? To throw us off!

Lestrade: Meaning this was just a simple kidnapping with some weird window dressing.

Watson: Oh my.

Holmes: Don't jump to conclusions, Lestrade. It's far from simple. We must examine all the facts to determine the motive. Computer, I want to see everything on Troy Winslow, Kelsey James, and Benjamin Joseph. We have three missing teenagers.

Lestrade: Including two of the most richest kids in the world. There's your motive.

Holmes: Then where is your ransom demand?

Lestrade: I'll come, don't worry.

Holmes: I think not. Computer, what do you have on Kelsey James?

Kelsey's picture and info was on screen, including the funeral of her parents.

Watson: Ah, the James girl. Regrettable losing her parents so young.

Diana: Poor girl.

Holmes: And left very little to live on.

Lestrade: We know, Holmes. We read her bio on the shuttle.

Holmes: Then you must have wondered how she got to Galileo City. It is an expensive trip.

Diana: I checked it out. She won the Lucky Lunar Getaway contest.

Holmes: What are the odds of winning such a contest? Million to one?

Watson: I don't follow, old boy. What is your point?

Holmes: Do me a favor, Watson. Scan the internet, found out everything you can about that contest.

Watson plugged himself into the computer to search the internet about the contest.

Watson: Scanning now.

Diana: What are you getting at, Holmes?

Lestrade: Waste of time, Holmes. It's not the girl our kidnapper is after.

Holmes: The girl is only fifteen, did she bring a chaperone?

Lestrade: Why – oh, I don't know.

Watson: How curious. The contest seems legitimate enough, but the company that sponsored it was created just two weeks ago in New London. When I tried to get bios on the corporate officers, the names turned out to be fictitious.

Lestrade: Wait! You think this whole contest was staged just to get this girl to the moon? Ha! Ridiculous! Why?

Holmes: Again, Lestrade. Excellent question. Computer, what is the room number of Kelsey James?

Computer: Kelsey James is not registered at the hotel.

Diana: Then where is she staying?

Watson: With of the employees perhaps.

Holmes: Computer, show me the funeral photo.

The funeral photo was shown again.

Holmes: Magnify crowd members.

The photo was magnified to the crowd members, only towards a man with gray hair and a black thin moustache.

Holmes: Ah! Here's our man. Jim Garret, according to this news clipping he's Kelsey James' hotel. The systems manager for the entire lunar complex.

Watson: Good heavens man! How on earth did you deduce that?

Holmes: Elementary Watson, I ran into him an hour ago. He was wearing an identity badge. He seemed highly agitated and was carrying what appeared to be a book of security codes.

Diana: But what does Garret have to do with all this?

Suddenly, red lights beeped and alarm went off. There was a total systems failure. They had to evacuate.

Lestrade: This is Garret's doing, isn't it?

Holmes: We must get to the lunar power plant as soon as possible. Watson, get us a vehicle.

Watson: Impossible. The whole complex is locked down.

Diana: I know where we can borrow one. Come on!

Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade followed Diana outside.

000000

Outside on the moon, they found a vehicle in a small area. Suddenly, they heard a familiar eerie howl.

Diana: Uh guys. I think we have company.

She pointed and everyone turned to see a huge hound prowling towards them.

Diana: It's only a hologram, right? Right?

Watson: I'm getting readings for titanium alloy, steel, magnesium, triley implastic-

Lestrade: Time to take evasive action!

They tried to run from the hound as it charged at them, but Diana tripped. The others stopped to help her, but the hound was now gaining up on them.

000000

Holmes: Look out! Distract the beast, Watson!

They ran separate ways just as the hound got to the spot where they stopped. The hound leapt in front of Watson.

Watson: Get away!

But the hound tossed Watson into the air he drifted away. Diana and Lestrade hid behind one of the moon cars as the hound came on them. The hound knocked the car aside and howled. Lestrade tried shooting it with her ionizer, but it had no effect.

Lestrade: Zed! The thing's got some kind of anti-ionizer shield!

Before the hound could attack, Holmes drove over to Lestrade and Diana in another moon car. The two women jumped onto the vehicle and sped away with the hound on their trail. Diana sat next to Holmes while Lestrade remained at the back.

Lestrade: Can't you go any faster?!

Holmes: Not with 20th Century technology!

Watson stood upon a high cliff watching as the hound continued chasing the car.

Holmes: Steady Watson! The creature is top headed! Stand ready for my signal! The joints are his weakness!

The hound tried to grab onto the car, but it slipped and fell. It howled again and resumed the chase.

Holmes: Aim for the joints!

Lestrade fired her ionizer at the hound at its joints. It worked and the hound collapsed.

Lestrade: It's working!

But the hound got up again and chased again.

Lestrade: Oh no!

Diana: It's not gonna work!

Holmes: Be ready, Lestrade! I'm aiming for those rocks!

He steered the car towards a large rock, and then made a sharp turn. The hound slammed into the large rock and fell. Watson hopped down from the cliff.

Holmes: Now Watson! Now Lestrade!

Together, Watson and Lestrade fired at the hound at its chest and the joints. They stopped shooting when Holmes and Diana came over. Holmes used his cane to open a small metal door on the hound's chest and he turned it off. He examined the fake hound's paw.

Holmes: Ah, just as I suspected. Property of the Pamlico Zoo.

Diana: The zoo? Wait! This is what that big crime spree in New London was all about!

Holmes: Precisely. And here are all the stolen computer parts.

Lestrade: Then criminalizing all those people. Fenwick, the kidnappings, this whole lunar systems failure-

Holmes: Are all part of a larger, more nefarious plan. Quickly, Lestrade, Diana, to the power plant! Watson, join us as fast as you can! We have no time to waste!

Holmes, Diana, and Lestrade got in the moon car and sped off for the plant while Watson stayed behind with the robotic hound. When they got to the power plant, Lestrade fired at the door handle and kicked the door down. The three went inside and crept to another door. Lestrade was about to fire again when Holmes stopped her.

Holmes: I presume we are expected.

She opened the door handle and the doors parted. Holmes, Lestrade, and Diana gasped when they saw the three missing kids and Jim Garret trapped inside a turbine machine, all wearing space suits and all handcuffed together.

Diana: The kids! And Garret! Are you ok?

The kids and Garret could only nod.

Moriarty: Yes but only until the turbines reactivate.

There standing next to the door to the turbine was Professor James Moriarty.

Moriarty: Greetings Holmes. I wondered when you, Lestrade, and the young lady would arrive.

Diana: Moriarty? But we saw his body. How can he-

Holmes: When you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains no matter how improbable, must be the truth. It's not the man himself, Diana, but a clone. As evil as the original I'm afraid, complete with his memories intact. Isn't technology wonderful?

Moriarty: So nice to see you, Holmes. After all these centuries, amazing you're your wits are still with you.

Holmes: Garret gave you the security codes. He and the kids are of no importance to you know. Why not release them?

Moriarty: Oh no. They may still be of some use.

Lestrade: Bribing wouldn't work on Garret, would it? So you concocted the lucky lunar getaway to get to him through his niece!

Moriarty: Very clever of you, Inspector. (to Diana) You must be that young amateur detective. Pleased to make you're acquaintance, Miss Diana.

He took her hand and kissed it, but Diana pulled her hand away roughly.

Diana: That's Detective Diana to you, clone head!

Moriarty looked upset at first, and then he scowled at Diana.

Holmes: Once you had the codes, you could control the entire lunar colony.

Moriarty: Today the moon, in less than five minutes, the world. I reprogrammed the lunar defense network to unload its fire power on Earth's major communication facilities. Once Galileo City is vacated, it will become my passive operation from which I shall rule the world.

Then Fenwick appeared holding two ionizer guns and he fired at Holmes, Diana, and Lestrade. But they were quick to notice this and they dodged the ionizer blasts. Lestrade fired at Fenwick and tied him up.

Lestrade: It's your little lab rat, Martin Fenwick. He may know something about cloning, but not about sneaking up on people. You're under arrest.

She pointed the ionizer at Moriarty. He tried to distract by pretending something was wrong, and then kicked the ionizer out of Lestrade's hand and took it.

Moriarty: How quickly the tables turn.

Then there was a loud noise.

Diana: What's that sound?

Holmes: The exhaust turbines! Look!

The turbines were turned on and Garret and the kids screamed as they were pulled downward. Moriarty chuckled wickedly. Holmes whacked the ionizer out of Moriarty's hand with his cane. Moriarty tried to grab the ionizer again, but Holmes whacked it away again.

Holmes: Get Garret and the kids out of there!

Lestrade went to help Garret and the kids while Diana tried to help Holmes fight Moriarty. But Moriarty whacked her over the face and she fell. Enraged, Holmes tackled Moriarty. Both adversaries struggled while Holmes used his cane to hold Moriarty back.

Holmes: And so it begins again!

While Lestrade rescued Garret and the kids, Diana regained consciousness and saw Holmes and Moriarty tackling each other. She had to help Holmes before he gets hurt. Moriarty nearly had his hands around Holmes' neck when Diana threw her arms around Moriarty and tried to pull him away from Holmes.

Diana: Stop! Let go of him!

But Moriarty grabbed her by the arm and tossed her aside and she landed on the hard floor.

Moriarty: Little fool!

Then he went back for Holmes, who this time, picks up Moriarty and throws onto the floor.

Holmes: You know it's never polite to hurt a lady!

By the time Lestrade got Garret and the kids, Holmes, again, threw Moriarty down. Moriarty grabbed a big green metal object and threw it towards Holmes. Holmes was just checking to see if Diana was ok when he saw the green object coming at him and he quickly moved aside, letting the object hit the wall. The green object swung back towards Moriarty and hit him instead as he pressed the buttons on to open a door. Lestrade, Garret, and the kids got out of the turbine machine safely.

Lestrade: Stop the countdown!

Garret: I can't! He changed the print recognition!

Holmes: It ends here!

Moriarty: (cackles) You're wrong, Holmes. Here it begins, all over again!

Watson: Sherlock!

Suddenly Watson burst in, riding on the robot hound's back towards Moriarty. Moriarty jumped into the shuttle. Watson hit his head when the hound jumped into the shuttle with Moriarty, as the shuttle flew away. Holmes quickly got a computer overate device and threw it onto the escaping shuttle.

000000

Garret: Done! All systems in Galileo City are back online.

He smiled as he hugged his niece Kelsey.

Lestrade: Great! But you have some explaining to do.

Watson: Indeed. How did you know about the cloning?

Holmes: Elementary, my dear Watson. When I examined Moriarty's body at Reichenback Falls, I noticed a microscopic drill hole in the ice, down to the surface of Moriarty's hand. It suggested to me that someone had taken samples of his DNA. Then, when this man came popping up everywhere…

Lestrade: Of course! Dr. Martin Fenwick, notorious unethical genetic engineer repeatedly arrested for his unlawful cloning experiments.

Watson: Fenwick hoped Moriarty would become his brilliant slave.

Diana: But slave turned on master.

Holmes: Precisely. Then, when all the technical equipment went missing, Moriarty had a plan.

Watson: The hound!

Holmes: First the moon, then complete domination of the Earth itself.

Lestrade: Too bad he got away.

Holmes: Ah, but he didn't. I attached a computer overate device to the bottom of his shuttle. He should be arriving at the New Scotland Yard shuttle port in about two hours, Inspector Lestrade.

Lestrade: "Inspector" Lestrade?

Holmes: You are my supervising officer, aren't you?

Lestrade: Huh. Diana, Watson, this whole thing might work out after all.

Diana: You said it.

Little did they realize that Moriarty had already escaped when arrived at the New Scotland Yard shuttle, much to Greyson's fury.


	4. The Empty House

**The Empty House**

Diana Blake was at her apartment, which she shared with her best friend and secretary, Sally Perkins. Sally had short blonde hair and wore glasses, making her look a little bit nerdy, but friendly. Diana and Sally had been friends since college and when Diana decided to become a detective, she hired Sally as her own secretary, and assistant in her cases. They both rented an apartment upstairs which leads to Diana's office downstairs.

The phone ringed at the desk near a large screen. Diana went to answer it to see who it was. Watson's face was on the screen. Sally was just getting herself a cup of lemonade when she heard-

Diana: He's what?!

000000

Watson paced sadly back and forth at Baker Street, mourning for the loss of his friend, Sherlock Holmes. As he looked at the instrument Holmes had always played, he remembered how Holmes would play it when in a good mood. Diana burst into the room.

Diana: This has to be some joke! Holmes can't be gone!

Watson: I'm afraid it is true. I saw it with my own eyes.

Teary eyed, Diana got down on her knees, crying. She couldn't believe it. The only man whom she idolized as a child and loved was dead, again. Watson helped to her feet and led her to the window seat, where she sat down and cried. Watson sat in his chair, his own sadness affecting him.

Watson: I have now lost my best friend not once, but for the second time.

000000

As Watson and Diana sat by the candle, mourning, a gloved hand touched Watson's shoulder.

Watson: Holmes? Is that you?

Diana: No, Watson. It's only Lestrade.

Lestrade: Good to see you two.

Watson: I'm sorry but-

Lestrade: Come on, no time to waste. I've been stuck all night investigating a break-in at Sir Hargreaves laboratory.

Watson: I'm sorry, Inspector. I don't think I can face an investigation on my own.

Diana: And neither will I.

Lestrade: Guys, the best thing for you to do is just that. We all miss him terribly, but the wheels of justice must keep turning. He'd want it that way. And besides, I have a need for Watson' particular training and Diana's detective skills.

Watson: Pardon?

Diana: What?

Lestrade: I'll explain on the way.

000000

When they got to the house, Lestrade led Watson and Diana to the bedroom of Ronald Adair.

Lestrade: Prepare yourselves guys. His name is Ronald Adair.

In the chair sat Ronald Adair, frozen alive.

Diana: Oh my gosh!

Watson: Oh dear! He's been frozen solid.

Lestrade: Pretty cold, huh? Whoever this perpetrator was, he's been taking lessons from Moriarty.

Watson: Is he-

Lestrade: No. He's a Popsicle but he's still breathing. Lucky for him, he has a persistent mother. When he didn't answer any of her voice messages, she called us. The doctors say it'll take seven to eight hours to fall out. No harm done. But someone sure didn't want him walking around for a few days.

Watson: We could wait to question him, but whoever did this must be long gone.

Diana: Hmm. I assume the door was locked when you arrived.

Lestrade: You're right. The landlord let us in. How did you know?

Diana: Eyes and brains, Inspector, eyes and brains. The door's locks from inside indicating considerable usage. Since the door frame wasn't broken, it told me that someone had a key. And look at these numbers, I could say them all, but that would be a waste of time. But they must mean…mean…oh, darn it! I don't know what they mean! I'm just making a fool of myself! I'm not Holmes! I miss him too much! I think I should go!

She left the room, her tears of sadness were coming back to her.

Watson: I agree with Diana. I miss Holmes terribly.

Lestrade: You and me both, Watson.

The minute Diana left, an officer walked by with an old man.

000000

Diana was still in her apartment, lying on her bed. She had been there since she got back to the apartment. Sally came into the room.

Sally: Diana, Inspector Lestrade and Dr. Watson are calling you.

Diana: Tell them I'm not well and I can't come.

Sally: Look, I know you're still upset by loss of your boyfriend-

Diana: Boyfriend?!

Sally: Well you always kept talking about him here and there, and that look in your eyes tells me how much admiration you have for him. And not to mention that dreamy look in your eyes when you talk sweet talk about him.

Diana: I just loved working with him. And I'll never forget the time he told me it would be an honor to work with such a brilliant detective like me.

Sally: That's because he knows you're not an amateur, he knows you're a great detective just like him. And even if he's not around, you must continue to solve more cases and bring criminals to justice. Holmes would want it that way.

With this encouragement, Diana stood up, eyes flashed with determination.

Diana: Tell Watson and Lestrade I'm on my way.

000000

At Ronald Adair's house, Diana was in the bedroom with Watson and Lestrade trying to figure out what the numbers meant on the computer. They had already told her how they interviewed the other players at the Halocade studio.

Lestrade: Look at this, I found another list of numbers. What do you make of it, Watson?

Watson: This is odd. The blasters power control cutoff switches has been by passed.

Lestrade: That's it, Watson! That's how Ronnie Adair cheated! We know the other blasters had to be recharged but Adair's blaster never ran out of power. He didn't have to have great aim, he could just keep shooting until he got a better score. Murray or Hardy must've figured out he was cheating and put him on ice for the rest of the tournament. They must really want to win.

She put the blaster in a white bag, ready to leave.

Lestrade: You two stay here and figure out what those numbers mean. I'm gonna have the lab boys check this for trace evidence.

Diana: OK. Bye Lestrade.

Lestrade left the room. Watson and Diana paced the room thinking.

Diana: What do you think, Watson?

Watson: This all seems much too simple. Holmes always said never to accept your full conclusion. No matter how perfect it appears. Dig, he said, discover the truth beneath the lies.

Old Man: Lies! Lies you say!

An old man with a cane entered the room.

Old Man: What do you know of lies, eh?

Diana: Who are you?

Watson: This old man has been following me. He must be the guilty party!

Old Man: Me? The guilty party? Good heavens, Watson.

Then his voice suddenly changed as he whipped off the disguise.

Holmes: Haven't I always told you? Eyes and brains, man, eyes and brains.

Watson and Diana gasped with surprise to see Sherlock Holmes standing before them.

Watson: Holmes! You're alive! Thank heavens!

Diana: It's you!

She threw her arms around Holmes' neck, hugging him. A bit bashful about the hug, Holmes gently pushed her away.

Holmes: Diana, please.

Diana: Sorry, but I'm just so happy to see that you're ok.

Holmes: You've been mourning my supposed demise. I saw you leave the crime scene the moment you arrived.

Diana: Then that was you I saw with that officer when I left. But how did-

Holmes: Your face is still red from the tears you shed.

Diana: I'm sorry.

Holmes: Don't be. I owe you both an apology, as I should've told you I was still alive.

Watson: But I thought….I saw you and Moriarty vaporized.

Holmes: Think man. You saw flashes of light, that's all. Base your deductions on facts, never on assumptions.

Diana: But what really happened?

Holmes: Moriarty was almost subdued when a light from far off broke through the dark and momentarily blinded me. Suddenly I slipped on a patch of formed ice. Moriarty lunged for me and we both fell to what should have been our doom. I may have been temporarily blinded but my mind was still sharp, and by reflexes even sharper. But I had to convince Moriarty's accomplice that I had indeed perished at his hand. And so I hatched a most clever scheme. Alas, I wasn't the only clever one, as you shall soon discover.

000000

Holmes, Watson, and Diana were riding in Holmes' hovercraft back to Baker Street.

Holmes: I presume you both do realize that one say man caused my supposed demise. Missed Adair's frozen condition, and the theft at Professor Hargreaves laboratory.

Watson: We do?

Diana: They are?

Holmes: Ice in July. I slipped on ice, cryogenic project stolen from Hargreaves laboratory. Connect the dots, you two.

Watson: And then Adair was found frozen like an icicle. I didn't put it together.

Diana: You mean we didn't put it together.

Holmes: That was because you both didn't pay attention to what was plainly before you. The ice I slipped on was created by the cryogenic projector, the blinding light was the projector's targeting light and it was obviously fired at me by an accomplice of Moriarty. But who that is remains to be seen.

_Back at Baker Street…._

Holmes: Now do you remember what Adair had on his computer?

Diana: There were numbers and words.

Watson: I haven't yet deduced their significance.

Holmes: That is because they are not just numbers, they are the game scores of Alienator's Attack.

As he spoke, he placed a wax bust of himself by the window and a yellow object.

Holmes: T78 for Thomas Moran score 78, R for Ronald Adair, J for John Hardy, and A for April Murray. Simple.

Diana: But what do they mean?

Holmes: That Ronald Adair was not cheating.

Watson: He wasn't?

Holmes: It's elementary, my dears. Think, why would a man accused of dishonesty chart out the suspect game scores as well as inspect the gun he himself supposedly tampered with.

Watson: Does every criminal need a reason for his actions?

Diana: Every criminal does, Watson.

Holmes: There is always a reason if one searches deep enough.

He places another cape and hat on the wax bust.

Holmes: For example, what if the man actually innocent was trying to prove he had been set up to appear guilty? Now come!

The three ran out of the room and into an empty house across the street where Holmes turned on the lights. At that moment, a flash of light appeared from the window, breaking it, and right at the wax bust of Holmes. It was frozen solid.

Watson: Holmes! Your wax bust!

Diana: It was just frozen over just like Ronald Adair!

Holmes: As I imagined. We have a fair view from this empty house. Come now! The game is afoot!

The three of them left the building and into the cruiser.

Watson: But who shot at you?

Holmes: An expert marksman. But we already knew that, didn't we?

Watson: Hmm. Of course we did.

Diana: You said the glare of light that blinded you came from far off.

Holmes: Excellent. Go on.

Diana: That Adair's apartment fronted the Thames, whoever froze him had to shoot him from the opposite shore, not a simple task.

000000

The hovercraft landed beside the Halocade building.

Watson: But why have we come here?

Holmes: Because our ice wielding friend should have already arrived.

Once inside the building, the lights went out suddenly.

Watson: Holmes!

Holmes: Steady Watson.

The figure of a man could be seen in the darkness. One of the games was turned on but the assassin froze it.

Diana: What was that?

Holmes: Just playing with the machines.

The trio ran into the Alienator's Attack room when the assassin froze the door, trying to freeze them. Seconds later, the door exploded and the assassin came into the room. Holmes, Watson, and Diana ran and hid.

?: No more games, Holmes!

The assassin searched the room for Holmes, until Holmes lunged at him. Startled, the assassin fired at the ceiling, creating icicles. A large icicle came down at Holmes, but Holmes rolled out of the way.

Watson: Are you alright, Holmes?

Holmes: For the moment.

They both jumped out of the way as more ice was fired at them.

Diana: Quick! Follow me!

Holmes and Watson followed Diana as they dodged the shooting ice.

Holmes: Moriarty took no chances. If he failed to destroy me, his accomplice would do it for him. Fortunately, they both failed.

Another blast of ice shot from beside them.

Holmes: At least for the moment.

The assassin spotted Watson's cape.

?: You won't escape me, Holmes. Moriarty paid too much for me to let you live!

He fired at Watson and Diana, who escaped his blasts. Holmes now confronted the mysterious assassin. He was actually trying to distract him so Watson and Diana could sneak up on him.

Holmes: Excellent aim! But then you are the best, aren't you? Playing video games is just practice for your real job, isn't it? You want me! I am here for you!

?: Then it's over!

Watson and Diana jumped on top of the assassin, who fired at the ceiling again, created a large patch of ice. A bit of ice fell on Diana's head and she fell to the floor. Watson was shoved aside.

?: You're right, Holmes! I don't need this game! But I won't leave without my prize!

He tried to blast at Holmes again, but Holmes lunged at him and tried to hold him down. Watson joined in.

Holmes: Hold him, Watson! We're almost there!

The assassin managed to free himself. As Diana sat up, rubbing her head, she saw that the ice on the ceiling was about to come down.

Diana: Look out!

The ice came down on top of the assassin while Watson shielded Holmes, and Holmes shielded Diana from the falling ice.

Watson: Well, who is our mysterious attacker?

Holmes: Surely Watson, there can be no doubt.

The assassin stood up, his face now seen clearly in the light. It was Moran.

Moran: Who I am no longer matters! You're all being put on ice until I can get out of this dump!

Watson/Diana: Moran?!

Holmes: Of course. He is the mercenary Moriarty hired and equipped to eliminate me. It is rather a complaint in a way.

Watson: But why would a mercenary play a halogame game?

Diana: It must be for target practice, and being a professional his ego must've demanded his team had to win.

Moran: Unfortunately, Ronnie wasn't that good.

Holmes: Which is why he had to alter his blaster.

Moran: He needed the edge.

Holmes: And of course, if your ruse was discovered, he would be blamed for cheating and not you. He went home and calculated the scores. He was going to show the rig blaster to the judges, but you wouldn't allow that.

Moran: I like to win, and I always do.

Then Lestrade appeared, her ionizer aiming right at Moran.

Lestrade: Moran, freeze!

Moran: No! You freeze!

But Holmes whacked the projector out of Moran's hands with his cane and he yanked at Moran's feet to knock him down. He then pinned his cane on Moran's chest.

Holmes: Sorry Moran. The cold war is over.

Lestrade: I hope you'll enjoy playing your games in prison. I found your DNA all over that rigged blaster.

000000

Later that night, Holmes took Watson and Diana to the spot where he and Moriarty fought.

Diana: You're kidding, right? Moriarty also survived the fall?

Holmes: Yes.

Watson: How did you know Moriarty is still alive and would still be hunting you?

Holmes: Elementary, my dears. Elementary physics that is. (picks up two rocks) Moriarty and I fell off the level at the same time. A physics stands both bodies should've hit the grid at the same time.

Watson: They did. I saw.

Holmes: (drops the rocks to the grid) Remember, I caught the bottom of the level, then dropped the rock to grid. Had Moriarty actually fallen, he would've hit the grid long before my rock. That you saw two flashes is proof his same instinct as did I.

Diana: And you never mentioned that to me, Watson?

Watson: But I didn't know. I thought-

Holmes: Now come! Moriarty is still out there and this day has just begun.


	5. The Deranged Detective

**The Deranged Detective**

When Diana got to Lestrade's apartment, she was shocked to see what had happened. The computer was nearly burnt and the furniture had been thrown about. Holmes and Watson were already there and they had just put out the fire.

Diana: W-what happened?

Watson: Diana, what are you doing here?

Diana: Lestrade called me and told me to come down here. She said she had some evidence about a burglary case. Did she tell you the same thing and asked you to come here as well?

Holmes: Exactly.

Diana: But where's Lestrade and what happened to her apartment?

Watson: We don't know. When we got here, her room was on fire and Lestrade was acting very irrational towards us.

Diana: What do you mean irrational? When she called me, she was in a good mood.

Holmes: Well, I don't call throwing a burning chair at us and jumping off the balcony a good mood.

Diana: She jumped off the balcony?!

Holmes: But she made it to the other side of another building, so don't worry.

Diana: We have to go after her!

Holmes: No, not yet. There may be something here that will give us an idea of what caused her actions. Watson, tell Chief Inspector Greyson what happened and ask for an all point search for Lestrade. Warn him that she is not herself.

As Watson called Greyson, Holmes used his flashlight to look for something that would have anything to do with Lestrade's erratic behavior. He found a burnt package that was unwrapped, with a square shape in the center, and some papers on the side.

Watson: Any progress?

Diana: What is that thing, Holmes?

Holmes: It seems Lestrade was purposely attempting to destroy the evidence she gathered for this case.

Diana: She what?!

Watson: Why on earth would she do such a thing?

Holmes: I don't know. Perhaps it had something to do with the visitor Lestrade had while we spoke to her.

Diana: Hey, look at this. (picks up a string with a knot) What's this for?

Holmes: This knot is quite peculiar.

He leaned forward with his magnifying lens to examine the knot.

Watson: A surgeon's knot. Notice how the string is passed twice through the first loop.

Holmes: Ah yes. Very secure and commonly used by surgical doctors everywhere.

Then Holmes looked under the computer desk and found a boxed puzzle. He picked it up and placed it in the unwrapped package. The puzzle box fit the square shape center in the package.

Diana: This thing is a puzzle box. Chinese if I'm not mistaken. And it's been solved, maybe by Lestrade.

Holmes: Now would you deduce that, Diana?

Diana: Elementary, my dear gentlemen. Look at those smudges on the unburned portion. Those would fingerprints would probably be Lestrade, put there when she moved the pieces to complete the puzzle.

Holmes: Very good, Diana.

Then, they found a half burnt disc under the papers.

Watson: There's something else.

Holmes: Good eye, Watson. This is Lestrade's report.

Diana: That's the disc she showed to me while we talked.

Holmes placed the disc in his green communicator. For a moment the screen was fuzzy. Then something came on. A dark room where a mysterious person wearing a white suit and helmet walked into the room, unlocks a safe and steals a boxed shape object.

Watson: A surveillance recording!

Holmes: Indeed. This would be the burglary Lestrade mentioned. Apparently in progress.

Watson: Oh my.

Holmes paused the recording and magnified the screen to the burglar's shoes.

Holmes: Notice anything unusual about those shoes?

Diana: Hmm. They're in poor condition.

Watson: An unsuccessful burglar perhaps.

Holmes: Yes, you both reasoned so. Except this thief knew the combination to open that safe. As to what was stolen, we will have to look elsewhere, starting with New Scotland Yard. Watson, Lestrade is certain to have filed intact copy of the report there. Come! The game is afoot!

000000

Both hovercrafts arrived at New Scotland Yard. Smoke rose out from inside the building and people were outside, along with Chief Greyson.

Greyson: She's jammed the surveillance system! She could be anywhere!

Holmes: Watson! Diana! Follow me!

The trio ran inside the building to look for Lestrade. Inside, a fire was started at the computer core but there was no sign of Lestrade.

Holmes: Lestrade! Lestrade!

Diana: Lestrade! Where are you?

While Holmes looked around worriedly, Watson put out the fire. Diana found that the door to the main computer was open. She rushed inside and found Lestrade on the bridge.

Diana: Lestrade!

Lestrade broke off a piece of the railing and snarled at Diana, who was now shocked at her behavior. Holmes rushed in and told Diana to stay back.

Holmes: Lestrade! It's me! Put down that bar! You know you don't want to hurt anyone. Just put it down.

As Lestrade tried to release the bar, she looked as if she were trying to free herself from something, as if it were controlling her. She managed to let go of the bar.

Holmes: Good girl. Now, walk towards me.

Lestrade nearly fell off the bridge when she tried to walk, nearly startling Holmes. But then she went berserk again as she charged towards Holmes as if wanting to kill him. Holmes quickly moved out of the way before Lestrade could get him. She nearly ran into Diana, but Diana moved back.

Holmes: Now Watson!

Before Lestrade could attack Holmes again, Watson stuns her and she passes out in Holmes' arms.

Holmes: Perfect timing, Watson. She's asleep. (picks up Lestrade) Let's get her out of here.

000000

In Greyson's office, Holmes and Diana told Greyson what had happened while Watson scanned Lestrade as she lay asleep in the chair.

Greyson: You're telling me Lestrade willfully destroyed evidence from a case, then came here to destroy the computer records as well.

Holmes: Yes, and she succeeded.

Diana: But the disc we found in the fire at her apartment still works a bit.

Holmes: Do you have idea what she was investigating?

Greyson: You know what a lone wolf she is. It could be any number of cases. We were discussing a Nano technology theft most recently.

Holmes: Nano technology? Since Nano is Latin for one billion, I guess we're talking about a very small machinery.

Greyson: Yes, something like that. So Watson, she's been drugged, crypnotized, what?

Watson: There is no trace of drugs or crypnosis. She's physically normal with the exception of increased blood pressure.

Diana: Well, when she tried to drop the bar, she looked as if she were struggling to free herself from some kind of mind control, perhaps.

Holmes: I suggest we admit her to Midgard. It is a psychiatric facility for both hospital and maximum security.

Greyson: Good idea, Holmes. You've got to figure out what's going on. I can't afford to have my detectives running around New London setting fires and destroying evidence. (leaves the room)

Holmes: Dually noted, Chief Inspector.

000000

At Midgard, Holmes, Watson, and Diana watched through a window with Lestrade lying in bed while Doctors Cushing, Chang, and Smith examined her.

Diana: You think she'll be ok here?

Holmes: Eyes and brains, Diana. Take a look down the hall.

Down the hallway, there was a door that was locked and a large X sign covered the doors to keep anyone from entering the room.

Watson: The burglary was committed here. The institute's luger was right there in the surveillance video.

Holmes: More importantly, it was also printed on the wrapping paper Lestrade's puzzle box arrived in.

Diana: And you deduced that the thief has the answer to Lestrade's condition?

Holmes: Presicely.

Doctors Cushing, Chang, and Smith left the room Lestrade was in, and after discussing some of the details, went their separate ways.

Dr. Smith: Can I help you?

Holmes: Yes, I'm Dr. Arthur Doyle, and this is Dr. Conan and Dr. Louisa. We're acting as lea sons for New Scotland Yard.

Dr. Smith: Calverton Smith, new argon surgery. I want to assure that Lestrade is in good hands.

Holmes: Have you reached her diagnosis?

Dr. Smith: Dr. Cushing, Dr. Chang, and myself believe that Lestrade has had some sort of mental breakdown.

Holmes: I see, and where may I find Dr. Cushing?

Dr. Smith: You'll find her down the hall.

Holmes: Much obliged. (Smith leaves) Watson, Diana, would you both mind staying with Lestrade to see that she remains comfortable in her quarters?

Diana: Of course.

Watson: But I must say this is risky business brining her here.

Holmes: You are right, Watson. However, knowing Lestrade, I doubt she'd have it any other way.

000000

Diana and Watson still stayed at the window and watched Lestrade lay in bed. An officer was standing by the door to guard her. Holmes came back after his interview with Dr. Cushing.

Watson: We took the liberty of assigning Lestrade an around the clock guard.

Holmes: Good work. Now we are going back to Baker Street. I need to concentrate on my next move.

Diana: I'm going back to my office. Call me if you find anything.

000000

Diana knew Lestrade's behavior was demented and violent, but when she heard about Holmes' sudden frenzied behavior, it was worse, to her. She rushed to Midgard where a crazed Holmes lay on the table as Doctors Cushing, Chang, and Smith tried to hold him down. Holmes held a circle-shaped puzzle box in his hand.

Diana: Well this just keeps getting worse! First Lestrade and now Holmes!

Greyson: Things are out of hand, you two. Two detectives gone loony for no apparent reason, and Holmes told you nothing of his findings!

Watson: I know only just before his breakdown, he received that puzzle box he's holding in his hand, just as Lestrade did.

Dr. Cushing: It looks like one of mine. Yes. This box is mine. Look, my initials are on the side.

Holmes greedily and crazily pulled the puzzle box away from Dr. Cushing.

Greyson: Then how did Mr. Doyle, or Mr. Holmes as you now know, come to receive it?

Dr. Cushing: I have no idea.

Greyson: Perhaps a trip to New Scotland Yard will charge your memory. Constable!

Dr. Cushing tried to object, but the constable and Greyson took her away.

Diana: What'll we do know, Watson?

Watson: We should accompany Greyson. We could be-

Holmes: (grabs Watson's coat) No! (quietly) Watson. Diana. Watch Lestrade. Trust me.

Diana and Watson looked at each other for a minute, shrugged their shoulders, and left the room.

000000

In Lestrade's room, Watson and Diana sat in two chairs comfortably while Lestrade lay in bed. Watson was reading the newspaper and Diana was leaning against the wall, thinking. Suddenly, Lestrade woke up, pushed Watson and Diana aside, opened the door and ran out. Before the door could close, Watson stuck his arm out to keep the door from closing. Watson struggled hard, but with Diana's help, they both managed to open the door. They could hear Lestrade's shouts from Holmes' room.

Diana: Holmes is in trouble!

Watson: We're coming, Holmes!

But by the time they reached the room, Dr. Smith bumped into Watson and fell to the floor.

Holmes: Perfect timing, you two.

To their surprise, neither Holmes nor Lestrade were deranged. They both stood calmly side by side.

Diana: What the-?

Watson: You're not mad! Either of you!

Lestrade: Angry perhaps, deranged no.

Diana: But Holmes…you were…

Holmes: It was only pretend, Diana.

Diana: P-p-pretend?!

Now it was Diana's turn to be angry. Holmes had deceived her and worried her into believing he had gone nuts, when he had been faking it the whole time. She stepped towards him and smacked him across the face. Watson and Lestrade were stunned while Holmes rubbed the red mark on his cheek where Diana smacked him.

Diana: You faker!

000000

When Smith was in jail, Cushing's name was cleared and Lestrade was getting better.

Lestrade: So Doctor, what are we going to do about all those tiny robots running around inside my head?

Dr. Cushing: Nothing, now that the Nano bots have been deactivated, your immune system will destroy them. You'll be up and around in a week.

Lestrade: Or less.

Diana: I'm just glad to see your recovering well, Lestrade. You on the hand, Holmes, I'm still not happy about you pretending you've gone wacko.

Watson: Um, just one thing Holmes, why did you deceive me and Diana into believing you had gone irrational like Lestrade?

Holmes: I only did it so you would both not betray the ruse. By showing less than your utmost concern.

Watson: Concerned? Me? I'm a robot!

Holmes, Lestrade, and Dr. Cushing just laughed, except for Diana and Watson.

Diana: Concerned? Holmes, you…you…YOU IDIOT!


End file.
